Remotely controlled, self-propelled toy vehicles are maneuvered by means of a very limited number of levers, knobs or joy-sticks mounted on a hand-held console. Radio or ultrasound signals are generated in response to the movements of those implements and transmitted to the vehicle. Electro-mechanical systems on the vehicle receive those signals and use them to drive servo-controls linked to the vehicle's operating mechanisms. For instance, a remotely controlled car is maneuvered by means of three types of controls -- start and stop commands, left and right steering, and forward/backward commands.
Although those basic commands offer a great deal of maneuverability, the entertainment value of the toy could be greatly enhanced by additional commands that would cause the vehicle to execute more elaborate maneuvers.
It is well-known that the entertainment value of a toy or game is proportional to its flexibility and ability to challenge the imagination and skills of its operator. The operator of a remotely controllable toy car will quickly develop great skill in guiding his toy through intricate pathways and around obstacles to such a point that the use of the toy is no longer challenging or interesting.
Self-propelled toy aircraft are prone to very damaging crashes. They require a large operation area, and their fast rotating propellers create serious safety hazards. The instant invention results from an attempt to create a safe but challenging, remotely controllable, surface-and-air-plying toy.